Duets Are For Two
by Little Rain-chan
Summary: A fanfic about Len and Kahoko when their called to perfrom a duet together. Please read and review. Completed!
1. Chapter 1 Duets

Another La Corda D'Oro Fanfic

La Corda D'Oro is awesome!!! Violins are too!!!

**Disclaime**r: I don't own La Corda D'Oro

************************************************************************

**Duets Are for Two**

The first period of the school day at the school was interrupted with an announcement over the PA saying, "Kahoko Hino and Len Tsukimori may you report to Kanazawa's room now. I repeat, Kahoko Hino and Len Tsukimori."

Kahoko and Len walked out from their classrooms. Kahoko say Len walking in front of her and ran to catch up with him.

"Len, why are we being called to Kanazawa-sensei's room?" Kahoko asked.

"How should I know?" he replied. For the rest of the time, the two of them walked silently to the music room.

When Kahoko and Len arrived at the music teacher's room, the door was already opened and Kanazawa-sensei was already waiting for them.

"You asked for us?" Len said ask they walked into the room.

"Yes," the music teacher replied. "I want the two of you to play a duet for the competition."

"Which competition are you talking about?" Kahoko asked.

"It's the Tokyo Music Competition, or the TMC."

"Why us?" Len asked,

"You two are our best students from the music department, it would bring recognition to our school if you agreed to compete." the music teacher said. The two students pondered for a moment, sighed and then agreed to play the duet.

"Great," Kanazawa-sensei said smiling.

"What piece will we play?" Len asked.

"You have a choice of Canon in D or Ave Maria," the teacher explained. "Which one would you like?"

"Do you want Canon in D or Ave Maria?" Len asked Kahoko.

"Hm... how about Ave Maria since I already played Canon in D before." Kahoko suggested.

"Fine with me," Len said plainly.

"Okay," Kanazawa -sensei said. "Oh yeah one more thing, the competition is in two weeks. Good luck." With that he left to his office, leaving the two students in shock.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay first chapter done. I finally learned how you add the different chapters.

Please review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Practice

Chapter 2

"Is he crazy!!?" Kahoko said once, they left the music classroom. "He tells us at this kind of time that we have two weeks left to prepare!!!" Len was just as frustrated aw she was.

"What more do you expect from Kanazawa-sensei? He always gives us the information at the last moment," Len said. Just then the bell for break rang.

"Wow, I never realized that it took so long," Kahoko commented. Len nodded in agreement.

"So when's out first practice?" Kahoko asked smiling.

"Hm... how about this Friday at my house from 1:00 pm to 4:00 pm?" Len asked. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah sure that's fine."

"Okay then see you this Friday," Len walked away after that. The rest of the school day went on as normally as usual.

At last Friday came and about 3/4 of the week had already past and this was their first rehearsal. Kahoko arrived at Len's house and rang the doorbell. Len answered the door. Len's parents were both musicians, his mother a pianist and father a violinist. Len lead Kahoko to the living room where two stands were already set up.

"Here," he said handing Kahoko two sheets of music, "this is the duet. Can you sight read it?" he asked. Kahoko nodded her head, though the piece was somewhat complex, she could still play it. They went through it once, Kahoko made several mistakes here and there, while Len made none.

"Oh well, what do you except to get when you're playing with a violin prodigy?" Kahoko thought to herself. The rest of the practice continued in the same fashion. With Len being near perfection and Kahoko making mistakes here and there.

When the practice was over, Kahoko sighed, she need a bit more practice to get all the notes and vibrato right.

"Hm... I guess we should play this for Kanazawa-sensei on Monday, don't you think do?" Len asked.

"Huh?" Kahoko asked snapping out for her daydream, "Yeah sure, Monday's find." Kahoko left Len's house and began to shake her head.

"Great now I'm gonna have to practice a lot," she groaned.

________________________________________________________________________

Once again, another chapter finished!!! Please leave a review. This is going to finally have different chapters, unlike my other one, After High School.

Okay have fun reading!


	3. Chapter 3 A Few Days Away

Chapter 3

It was now only three days away from the competition, Kahoko and Len were practicing in a practice room after school when Kanazawa- sensei walked in.

"Hi! How are you guys doing?" he said smiling.

"Fine, we just need to work on the last few measures of the ending and then everything will be as good as perfect," Len replied.

The music teacher smiled to himself and thought, "I knew I chose the right two students to do this!"

"Okay then good luck!' Kanazawa- sensei said and then closed the door behind him.

"Okay," Len said after the music teacher left, "let's start again from measure 20."

"Fine." Len and Kahoko practiced for hours until the sky was already dark, and only a few steaks of sun rays could be seen.

"We'll stop here for tonight," Len said.

"Fine," They packed up their instruments and left.

The next day at school, everything was nerve-wracking to Kahoko. She was really stressed about the TMC. Now it was only two days away and she had to pull everything together for the duet. They were now practicing for at least three hours every day, but there was not much time left. Kahoko was still part of the general -education department, so she still had to go to her regular classes. Unlike Len who had all the time he wanted to practice his violin.

After school ended, Kahoko met Len at the practice room and the routine went on again. Len continued to criticize on her music that she was playing this note and that note wring here and there was off. Kahoko was getting really stressed. When practice was finally over, she thought.

"Great! It's one day away. I'm going to so fail and make a fool out of Len, for having to play a duet with such a horrible violinist." Kahoko was being very pessimistic.

________________________________________________________________________

I know that this is really short chapter, but it's just so much easier to me to make my stories like that. Anyway I think that the fourth chapter will be the last one. If not I'll add a notice.

Please read and review

()___()

(=^.^=)

(")__(") It's a bunny, or a mouse, whatever you think it is....


	4. Chapter 4 Tokyo Music Competition

Okay so I this is the final chapter when they are actually at the TMC

Send me any requests for future fanfics.

I'm running out of ideas please help.

************************************************************************

Chapter 4

It was the day of the competition. Kahoko had arrived to the Tokyo College early so she was waiting for Len to show up. She checked her watch, it was already 10:00 am and they were going to perform at 11:00 am. Len said that he wanted an hour to practice beforehand. Suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Hello?'

"Kahoko where are you?" Len said, practically shouting through the phone.

"Where are you?" Kahoko said calmly.

"I'm in room 40, hurry up we have to practice,"

"Okay, okay I'm coming." with that Kahoko ended the call.

"Why does he always think it's my fault. I just couldn't find the practice room and he starts yelling at me. It's not fair. Not fair at all!" Kahoko thought.

When she arrived at room 40, Len's temper still hadn't cooled.

"Where were you? I can not believe you're late," he said, shouting at her. Kahoko was angry, yet she could not be angry at her friends, Len was one of them. Even though Len could, and sometimes would, be mean to her. She still considered him as a friend, and did not want to argue with him.

"I-I-I', s-sorry," Kahoko stumbled. A tear fell from her eye, when she realized that it might as well be all her fault anyway. She was the worse violinist out of the two; she might as well not even appear. When Kahoko looked up, Len did not wear an angry expression, but a forgiving one.

His eyes softened, "I'm sorry Kahoko. This competition has really got to my head. I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like that," he said.

"It's okay I'll be fine, Kahoko replied wiping away the last of her tears. When they actually began to practice, Len told her to believe in herself out of everything else. Kahoko nodded and tried that, she realized that if she believed in herself, then she could play better. Before they knew it time was up and they had to go and perform.

When they walked into the judging room, they introduced themselves to the judge and vice versa. (The judge introduced herself to them)

"So what piece will you are playing?" the judge whose name was Mts. Yamamoto asked.

"Ave Maria by Schubert," Len replied.

As the judge was writing down some information, like the school, names etc. Len whispered to Kahoko, "Stay clam and believe in yourself." When they started to play, Kahoko was slightly shaky, but no enough to throw her completely off, or for the judge to hear to clearly. When they ended, the judge praised them, and commented that they were very good of staying together. She gave them the ranking of blue. The ranking went by colors best being blue and worst being white.

Kahoko was smiling as they came out of the room. Kanazawa- sensei was waiting for them.

"Hey! How did you guys do?" Kanazawa-sensei asked when they went up to him.

"Fine, we got a blue," Len told him.

"That's great!" the music teacher said. "Nice job, that's probably going to be the only music competition you guys will have to do."

"Thank goodness," Kahoko thought remembering how nerve-racking it was.

"See you at school on Monday," the music teacher said waving goodbye. They waved back and then the music teacher disappeared from their sight.

"Well I guess that it didn't go that bad," Kahoko said. Len nodded in agreement. The sun was setting and the two violinists we happy that they could go home, knowing that they had earned a blue.

________________________________________________________________________

So what do you think? Please don't send me any negative reviews; I'm still working on perfecting my story writing skills this is only my second one. Read my first one. It's another La Corda D'Oro fanfic, After High School.

Still please review! Review will help me become a better!

Please send me some requests, but no yaoi (if you know what that means) or anything T rated.

Thank you!


End file.
